Bullies Can Set Up People, Too
by Miss Elenath
Summary: One of the bullies steals Blaine's phone and starts sexting various Glee club members to humiliate Blaine. What happens when Sam starts sexting back?


A prompt from Blam Central on Tumblr (amazing site, go check it out they have hundreds (literally!) prompts waiting for you):

One of the bullies steals Blaine's phone and starts sexting various Glee club members to humiliate Blaine. What happens when Sam starts sexting back?

Bullie I used: Azimio Adams, the one who was often seen at Karofky's side.

* * *

**Bullies Can Set People Up, Too**

"Give it back!" Blaine jumped to reach his phone in Adams' hand but the big football player just laughed. His friends (those guys were always coming in crowds) held Blaine back.

"Let's see who's in your telephone book! Oh, is Tina you're girlfriend?" He grinned as he tipped on Blaine's phone, not really waiting for an answer.

"She certainly isn't!"

"Too late, she thinks you have the hots for her now. Oh – 'Sugar' is your girlfriend, right?" He grinned even brighter and Blaine wondered how on earth the football player didn't now Blaine was gay – because everybody knew that, didn't they? Although of course not everybody was paying close attention to him, alright.

"And Rachel, Marley – oh! Maybe you'd like to get it on with Artie?"

"Isn't Artie a boy?", some of the other players asked.

"All the better! How does it feel to be a gay whore, goofball?"

Some of the boys shuffled Blaine for the fun of it. The humiliation washed hot through his body – he'd have to apologise and explain the situation to each and every single one of them. And why on earth did Adams have to text Tina of all people? Only Hell knew if she still had feelings for him. Well, at least they didn't text –

"Sam, too, oh yeah, that's right!" Adams laughed even more evil, and Blaine's heart sank to his boots. Not Sam. With everybody else it was embarrassing, with Sam it was just not bearable. Because whatever dirty stuff Adams would text Sam it was probably something that had come to Blaine's mind before – something that wasn't far from the truth as to what Blaine wanted to do to his friend.

He spotted some kids looking furiously at them, others were clever enough to run – hopefully to get a teacher.

"Oh, you have the first answer! Marley asked if everything is okay. Is everything okay, Blaine?" Adams made his voice sound like a girl's and high fived one of his friends.

"Tina asks if you are drunk. Boring! Why doesn't anybody want to sext with you? Oh, poor Blaine, nobody loves you." Adams rubbed his face as if to dry invisible tears away. His friends laughed and somebody pinched Blaine's arm. He tried to get away but they strengthened the grip.

"Oh, oh! Another text! Hahaha!" Adams laughter shot through the hallway. "Look at this, guys! Looks like 'Sam' is his girlfriend!"

He showed the phone around and suddenly Blaine didn't feel any humiliation or shame anymore – just curiosity.

"What?", he said.

Adams went on texting. "Let's ask what she is wearing underneath!"

Blaine had stopped fighting. He waited for the next buzz of his phone in Adams hand, wishing that someone would kill him _right now_.

"Oh – Sam's a boy! Wearing boxers. What is Blaine wearing? Somebody tell me!"

As they started grabbing his jeans band Blaine protested again and actually kicked someone. They hauled and backed down. Adams didn't care that one of his friends was hurt. He went on typing and then – finally! – Coach Beiste came around the corner.

"Hey, hey! What's going on there?", she shouted.

Immediately the boys let go of Blaine. His phone was dropped and Adams held up his hands.

"Nothing, just a little joke!"

"Is it funny to you when somebody violates you? You want to experience that yourself?"

"No. Hey, just a joke!", Adams said, retreating.

"Twenty rounds on the field after school for all of you. Now go!"

They sauntered away and Blaine picked up his phone. He wouldn't ever be able to clean up the mess they had made, that was sure.

He ignored the '1 new message' and turned to Coach Beiste.

"Thank you, Coach!"

"Are you okay, Anderson?"

"Yes, I'm… they didn't hurt me. Much." He rubbed his arm and couldn't think of anything else then getting to a quiet place and clear it out with Sam. If this was possible.

Blaine assured her everything was fine and that he hadn't been kept away from his class since he had a free period. Then he went to the auditorium – empty as expected – and dropped down in a seat, finally opening Sam's last text.

'_great now i'm hard and i'm sitting here in english_'

Blaine couldn't breathe. Nor think. But he had to do just that, just… what had Adams wrote to Sam that had made the blonde boy respond to… well, gay sexting? He was straight. He had to be, otherwise Blaine's whole crushing during the last month had been kept secret for nothing.

He opened the first message Adams had written to Sam, not thinking of every other damage limitation.

'_u r so hot I wanna fuck u_'

Blood rushed to Blaine's head. Very creative, Adams! Blaine would never _ever_ write this to anybody and he didn't even use those 'u' and 'r' shortenings.

He quickly read Sam's answer to that.

'_I know Blaine_'

Uhm.

Sam knew?

Blaine leaned back and concentrated on breathing. He knew? Damn, Blaine hadn't been as subtle as he had wished to be, had he?

Then Adams had written: '_what panties u wearing?_' to that Sam had responded with '_boxers why_' followed by Adams '_I wanna grab u dick & rub it_', leading to Sam's final message of being hard.

Sam had gotten turned on from the thought of Blaine's hand in his trousers? Woah. No. No way.

But it hadn't been Blaine who had written all those things. He had to make it right he…

But if Sam just went with it, why shouldn't Blaine try a bit more?

No.

Yes?

It wouldn't be right.

But just how far would have Sam gone with it? Blaine opened the answering field and stared at it. If he actually texted now he couldn't use the Adams excuse anymore. It would be his doing, his responsibility.

His fingers started typing and he found he couldn't do it. There was too much at stake. He wrote '_I'm sorry Sam someone just took my phone and texted people_' and sent it. Then he sent apologies to everybody else who had been victimised. Marley said she'd guessed something like that, Tina didn't respond, as well as Rachel, Sugar and Artie.

Then Sam wrote back. '_but it's true isn't it?_'

Blaine typed as fast as if the world depended on it.

'_Better talk about this in person? Sorry for… you know. The sexting_'

'_so you wouldn't want to?_'

Blaine stared at the message. Whatever Sam was thinking or feeling ready to do, it was the worst idea ever to start this via text! Although Blaine had to admit it was easier not seeing his face. Having time to think before answering.

If he wasn't such a wimp this would've been easier. Blaine typed something and closed his eyes as he was sending it.

'_would you?_'

'_I'm still hard if that answers urquestion_'

Blaine gulped. Not via text, not via text, not…

'_well I could help you with that_'

Oh God, he hadn't just hit 'send'?

'_with ur hand or mouth?_'

All of a sudden Blaine's trouser got seriously tight and it was as hot as in a steam room. He threw a look around and inconspicuously pressed his hand against his crotch. The unrealism of the situation swamped his brains. He had to think about it, he couldn't sext Sam when just this morning they'd been friends and nothing more.

And what if Sam just had a boring class he needed to escape from?

'_let's talk about it during lunch_' he wrote and then put his phone away, taking a deep breath and getting up.

* * *

Blaine couldn't meet Sam's eyes as the blonde approached the table. He pretended to eat and not see him until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Blaine, hey."

Sam sat down beside him and Blaine had to look up. He probably was red as a tomato anyway so he met Sam's eyes which seemed to look right to the ground of his soul.

Blaine's brain was empty so he just stared and finally turned back to his food. He couldn't say sorry again because he'd already apologised for something he didn't even do. And after that they had made a trip to a land Blaine would be glad to visit again.

"Look, I know you have a crush on me. I've known all year", Sam said.

"I'm sorry."

Oh damn now he had said it despite his best efforts to not do so. But he was sorry that he hadn't been able to hide it better, that was true.

"For what? I'm an attractive guy, dude, and you're gay so… of course you're into me. I would've been offended if not."

Blaine dared to glance to Sam who punted his food.

"It's flattering", he mumbled without looking up and Blaine couldn't hold back anymore.

"Flattering as in 'makes you hard'?"

His face felt red-hot but he didn't look away while Sam quickly glanced around and warped his mouth.

"Dude!"

"What? You were very eager to get it on… you know, via text", Blaine said as quiet as possible and hopefully not looking aroused or anything.

"Well, the text has been very graphic. Who wouldn't react to those words?"

Blaine put down his fork and crossed his arms. "Coming from your best friend."

Sam still didn't meet his eyes and Blaine didn't know if this was good or bad. He shrugged and waggled his head.

"Well, yeah."

Blaine blinked, waiting for another answer.

Sam put a strand of his somewhat too long hair behind his ear and shrugged again.

"It was hot. So what?"

Blaine puckered his lips. He knew they weren't in the best environment to talk about private stuff like that but there was one more sentence he just couldn't swallow down.

"_So what?_ Most straight boys would have been disgusted or at least repelled. But you –" Blaine lowered his voice just in case and leaned a bit closer to his blonde friend. "You wanted to continue."

"Well, maybe I'm not one hundred per cent straight, then, am I? You'd already knew that if you'd bothered to ask instead of simply assuming stuff about me like everybody else. And that's my so called best friend." Sam's voice got louder and he got up. Before Blaine could even blink the other boy had left the cafeteria. Artie and Tina were staring at him and he tried to shrug it off.

His insides weren't so easily calmed down though. Had Sam just told him he was bi? And why hadn't he said anything before? It's not like he had ever said that he'd thought a boy was hot… though he kept talking a lot about that actor Jeremy Renner, alright.

Still… Blaine shook his head. What was happening?

* * *

As school ended Blaine had gone through different theories in his mind, starting with Sam being bi-curious and ending with Sam being secretly in love with him. Yeah… that one had given Blaine a nice distraction from History.

But he would only find out the truth by talking to the blonde. So he waited in front of the school, hoping Sam had cooled down.

Didn't look like it from the face he pulled as he saw Blaine and walked past him.

"Hey, did you have a nice afternoon?"

_Did you have a nice afternoon?_ Blaine mentally slapped himself.

"Are you still mad?"

That question was just as ridiculous given the fact that Sam was overreacting and Blaine hadn't done anything wrong.

They came to the car and Blaine was glad Sam didn't try to get out of their carpool (that consisted of Blaine driving all the time).

It wasn't until they sat inside and Blaine closed the door behind him, turning to Sam and waiting for _anything_ that the blonde answered.

"You could have asked, you know."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just saw you looking at girls so…" He shrugged.

Sam inhaled deeply, nodded and fumbled his hands.

"I know. I didn't know how to say it. Everyone just assumed… well, there was a time they all were thinking I had an affair with Kurt but… they kind of went from assuming I'm straight to assuming I'm gay and then to straight again. Nobody ever asked and I kind of hoped you of all people would look close enough so that I wouldn't have to bring it up myself."

Blaine remembered the time his ex-boyfriend Kurt had told him about the rumours going on in school but at that time Blaine had viewed Sam as anyone from Glee club, not paying very much attention to him.

Of course that had changed now. He laid his head against the seat and smiled encouragingly at Sam.

"How did you find out?"

Sam breathed in again and finally turned his head to look at Blaine.

"Aren't you… I don't know, mad that I didn't say anything? Or do you think it's strange or…"

"No, Sam, stop that right now! It's nor strange nor weird to be bisexual, it's totally okay. And it's your choice when or if at all you ever tell anyone about it. Just don't expect me to be a mind reader, that's all I'm asking from you, okay?"

He reached over to comfortingly stroke Sam's hand.

"Oh god, you have no idea how good it feels to get it off my chest", Sam said. He grinned, finally back to his old self.

Despite feeling relieved because everything seemed to be good again Blaine was disappointed. So it hadn't had got to do anything with him, Sam had just used the opportunity to tell him about his bisexuality. As great as that was Blaine had wished for something more.

"Let's get some ice-cream and chips, I'm in the mood to celebrate!", Sam said.

Blaine changed his sitting position to face the steering wheel and started the car.

* * *

Two hours later he was sick of all the food he had eaten. Sick and happy, lying on his bed and staring alternatingly at the TV screen, the ceiling and Sam, who sat beside him.

"And you really don't think I just can't make up my mind?", Sam asked. "Some people on the internet are not very nice regarding bisexuality."

"Probably because they can't understand it. Don't be afraid, Sam, it's cool. I believe in bisexuality."

Okay, Blaine would've supported Sam no matter what his issues would have been but it also was true. He knew how confusing it could be to like both genders. Of course his trip to bisexuality had been alcohol induced and also not taken very long but it had been long enough to feel confused.

"Great! So we can totally talk boys now!" Sam smiled. "Do you think Jake is hot?"

"I – yeah, kind of", Blaine said. He looked at Sam until he locked eyes with him. After a few moments Sam's turned red.

"Oh – right. Sorry. I didn't mean to… You're hot, too, of course."

Blaine's body was dipped in the sweet rush of hearing those words. But his mind was alarming him and he lifted himself onto his elbows.

"You don't have to consider my – you don't have to hold back. I don't want it to be awkward between us."

"It won't. We're like brothers, right?"

Blaine bit his lip – he didn't feel very brotherly towards Sam – but nodded.

"So… are you into Jake?", he asked.

"No, dude, I was just giving an example. I'm merely thinking, you know, cause have never done anything with a boy."

He stared into space and Blaine turned his attention back to the movie without actually watching it. He couldn't stop thinking about how Sam was bisexual. During the last months Blaine had cursed himself way too often for falling for a straight boy. Now that was cleared and he still had no chances with Sam – how could he ever hope to get a new boyfriend if he apparently was as unattractive as hell?

* * *

The next week Blaine had explained to Sam that he couldn't wait for people to magically know him and that he'd have to talk about stuff.

"Okay, but what do I say? Hey, I'm bi, isn't that great to know!?"

"You just have to wait for an opportunity", Blaine said.

"Oh, let's start with Marley, she's easy", Sam mentioned as they came into the choir room and said girl was sitting on a chair.

"Now? Are you sure? Cause the others will be here soon."

"We're early", Sam said. He took the chair next to Marley who looked up from a book.

"Hey boys! Already here?"

"Yeah. Are you doing homework?", Blaine asked.

Marley closed the book. "Yes, reading assignment for English. If I use free periods for it I don't have to read all at once, you know?"

"Clever", Blaine nodded.

"Look, I need to tell you something", Sam said. He inhaled and then practically spit out: "I'm bi."

"Oh." Marley looked from him to Blaine, who shrugged, and back to Sam. "Well, good for you."

"Yeah, right?" Sam smiled, obviously proud of himself and leaned back in his chair. "Well, that _was_ easy!"

"So are you two…?" Marley leaned forwards in curiosity, still looking from one to another.

Blaine felt his face warming up, wondering if Sam's bisexuality would lead everybody to that assumption.

"What?", Sam asked. "Going to sing about it? I don't think so… Are there songs about being bi?"

"I mean dating. Are you boyfriends? Cause then I'd lose a bet with Jake."

"A bet, what? Does Jake already know I'm bi?", Sam said.

"We are not dating", Blaine quickly said. "This is silly."

"Yeah, me and Blaine, we're like brothers. So what did Jake say?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned away, not wanting to know what Jake had said. Who cared!? Seriously. There was more important things in this world.

As Jake came into the room and sat down next to Marley, also greeting Sam, Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous. What did Jake have that Blaine hadn't – except being tall and sexy and cute at the same time? Damn. Why had Blaine to be small and funny looking? He would never get a boyfriend, wouldn't he?

* * *

Not long after that Sam told the last person in Glee club about his preference. It happened to be Kitty who had missed some Glee lessons now for no apparent reason.

"Are you still in Glee club?", Sam asked her as she went by them in the hallway.

She gave him a look and didn't care to answer.

"Because then I'd have to tell you something that otherwise you weren't permitted to know."

She turned around on the spot, arms around books in front of her chest and her pony tail waggling.

"I am. Tell me your secret, geek."

Sam took a deep breath. "But you can't tell anybody outside from Glee club, I'm not ready for the slushies…"

"I can't promise anything. Tell me."

Sam exchanged an insecure look with Blaine who simply nodded. Kitty would get to know it sooner or later anyway.

"Okay. I'm bi. But Blaine and I are not dating." Sam added the last sentence because that had been everybody's next question after his outing.

Kitty looked from him to Blaine. "Wait, that's the secret? You're gay – or bi, whatever – but not dating your so called best friend who's got the hots for you? Why would I care? Even if you were dating I wouldn't care. If you had a secret sex tape I _might_ have thought about it two seconds before dismissing it, you aren't hot enough for that to be interesting. Talk about a waste of time!"

She rolled her eyes and went away.

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't have shown it to you anyhow!", Sam shouted after her while Blaine lead his head fall onto his chest, hand massaging his forehead.

"What wouldn't you have shown to her?", Tina asked, stepping beside Sam and opening her locker.

"Our – uhm – nothing", Sam said. "Hypothetic stuff."

"You will be coming to my birthday party on Saturday, right? You can bring a date if you want to", she said. "You too, Blaine."

"Why, thank you", he mumbled, wondering if he should move on from Sam and actually ask someone out.

* * *

The party was fancier than Blaine had expected. Tina wasn't really known for throwing social events but apparently this time she had paled up with Sugar Motto what had resulted in this. Her living room was not exactly crowded but glittery decorations were everywhere, and the table with drinks was heavy loaded.

Blaine had run into a former Dalton friend and asked him out for the party last minute, so here they were now.

First he was afraid how Sam would react to this but the blonde seemed to be pretty happy. Maybe he hadn't liked Blaine crushing on him, or clinging to him, or the whole Glee club thinking they were boyfriends.

"So. You're with… this guy now", Artie commended as Blaine met him on the drink table.

"His name is Nick", Blaine said.

"What about Sam?"

"As mentioned quite a few times this week, Sam and I aren't dating", Blaine said.

Artie just looked at Blaine so he turned around. Why didn't they all shut up?

He talked to Nick about old times and some guys they both knew until it got boring and Blaine's mind wandered to Sam. His eyes, too, and they even caught his.

Sam gestured Blaine to come over.

So he did, feeling only slightly guilty for leaving Nick behind. But he was allowed to chat with his best friend, right?

"Dude, I want to talk to you", he said as Blaine arrived.

"Okay."

Sam emptied his cup and put it down, wiping his mouth.

"Not here."

"Well, where else? This is a party and –"

"There are plenty rooms in this house. I checked. Come on."

"Uhm… okay." Blaine shortly glanced to Nick who was busy talking to Sugar – or rather Sugar was busy throwing herself at him. Blaine was kind of glad about that distraction although he shortly wondered whether he should feel bad for not helping him.

They left the noise of the party behind them and went upstairs. Sam poked his head through the door of a room before opening it more and entering. Blaine followed, noticing it was a bedroom until Sam closed the door behind him.

"Okay, _what_ is going on?", Blaine wanted to know.

"Blaine, I'm so glad you are over me!"

Sam hugged Blaine out of nowhere and since it was dark Blaine mostly felt the other boy's body and arms and his moving chest…

"What?", he managed to utter.

"It was so awkward, wasn't it? And I didn't want to lead you on but I kind of wanted to ask you something that I couldn't as long as you were into me and…"

Sam hadn't let go and during his rambling Blaine relaxed against him, laying his arms around the other boy, too.

"What did you want to ask me?", he whispered.

"I – I want you to be my first boy kiss. Only if you want to, of course!"

"Sam, I –"

Hell, did Blaine want to! He tried to catch Sam's eyes but in the dark it was just a shimmer somewhere nearby.

He lifted his hand and laid it on Sam's neck, running over it until he reached his cheek.

"It doesn't have to be now", Sam said. "I mean, Nick is still down there and I'll taste of punch, sure you can imagine better… Well, better anything."

"Sam, you are more than good enough", Blaine whispered. It was the understatement of the year. Blood was vibrating through his whole body and he _needed_ that kiss _now_.

"Okay", Sam said quietly. Blaine moved forward and his lips landed on Sam's cheek. He moved his head as well as Sam, letting their lips meet.

The sensation rushed through his guts immediately. Sam had been right, he tasted like punch but also like himself. First it was shy and they pressed their lips together a few times, warm and wet and smooth. Then they separated for a few seconds and Blaine took a deep breath, shortly wondering if Sam had had enough but then his mouth was back, even firmer and more demanding and Blaine didn't think of anything anymore.

He let slip a moan and pressed his body against Sam's, opening his mouth to let him in. Sam's breath was heavy and he muffled quiet but heavenly noises. Blaine let his hands run over his sides and back, daring to lower it until the beginning of Sam's buttocks.

He wanted to ask if Sam minded but every time he tried to pull back and use his tongue for his own purposes Sam wouldn't let him.

Blaine took a step back. It worked, it separated their mouths although Sam's hands stayed on his waist and he followed him, pushing Blaine backwards a bit until something was in the way.

It had to be the bed. Blaine sat down, exhaling and trying to pull himself together. His heart was dashing and even the room seemed to be spinning around him. Had that just happened? Was this a dream?

To his surprise Sam then was beside him, one hand on Blaine's chest and again pushing him softly back. Blaine let him. He moved more onto the bed and lay down and only when Sam was over him, his scent all around him, crashing their legs and stroking his chest Blaine finally dared to ask.

"Isn't this going too far?"

Sam's fast breathing lingered in front of his face.

"You wanna stop?"

"I didn't say that", Blaine mumbled. "It's just… It's your first time with a boy and…" He shrugged.

"It's not different to what you to with girls", Sam said. He pressed his lips against Blaine's neck. "You smell so nice and I…"

To show Blaine what he meant he moved his hips against him. Oi, Sam was hard, alright, and Blaine let his head fall onto the bed, closed his eyes and concentrated on his pelvis. They moved against each other and the temperature in the room got high, too high.

But as Blaine tugged up Sam's shirt the door was opened and light fell on them. Blaine moved up his hand to shield his face while Sam turned his head around.

"Not dating, my ass!", Kitty's voice said. She slammed the door shut and loud footsteps went away from it. Then everything was silent again.

"Uhm… Do you think she's gonna…?"

"Yeah, she is." Blaine freed himself and got up, running to the door. He caught Kitty – and a boy he didn't know – on the stairs.

"Wait, Kitty! Don't –"

"Tell your date?" She smirked. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. For now." She made a gesture of locking her mouth, grinned and went on.

As Blaine turned around nobody was there so he went back to the room. Sam was sitting on the bed, leaning against the head, hair all messed up.

Blaine turned on the lights and sat down, not sure what to say. His heart was still galloping and he wished for more, so much more. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, uhm… I'd ask if you liked it but that was pretty obvious", he said.

Sam looked at him. "You mean we're done here?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head disbelievingly. "Sam, I – are you drunk? It's me."

"I know it's you!"

"And you don't care? I mean we're friends and I for my part don't want to risk that, I…" Blaine bit his lip, realising he was saying all the wrong things. He should tell Sam he was still into him and wanted to be more than friends and that in exchanging meaningless kisses he would get hurt too much.

Then Sam was beside him, his arms around him and he held on tight.

"I don't want to risk that, too", he said quietly. "I somehow thought we are above that, you know."

"Why would we", Blaine whimpered.

"Because it's you and me, nothing can ever get between us."

Blaine buried his face in Sam's chest, taking one last, long sniff.

"Please don't say we're like brothers", he whispered. Sam laughed and stroke over Blaine's hair.

"No…"

"You know I'm not over you just because I brought a date tonight, don't you?" Blaine lifted his head and watched Sam's face that got slightly pink now.

"Yeah, I... I was talking myself into that to justify… Oh, I'm so dumb!" He sighed and let go of Blaine but before he could pull back completely Blaine grabbed his hand. Sam met his eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you."

Blaine's throat got all dry and he gulped, not sure if Sam was talking only about tonight or whether he'd wanted to do that already before this party. He let Sam talk on and his question got answered without asking it.

"I didn't dare to say anything, I mean, I was afraid it was all in my head and I wouldn't be that into it after all, just thinking about you because you're the only gay boy I know. I didn't – I couldn't risk letting you down. But as I got that text the other day I…" Sam shrugged and let his eyes wander through the room. "I was just glad you had made the first step. But of course it wasn't you, silly me, if I had thought about it I would've known, you're too careful and always try to do the right thing and rather not do anything than risk hurting someone especially after the Kurt disaster –"

"Sam", Blaine interrupted the other boy's rambling. He tugged his hand and Sam met his eyes again.

"I only have one more question", Blaine said. "Were your worries justified? Were you… you know, into it?"

Blaine held his breath although he felt silly about it. But he wasn't just asking if Sam had liked it, he was asking if Sam regretted it. If he wanted more. Because yeah, they might risk their friendship but if it would work out they would gain so much.

Footsteps hurried towards the room they were in. Blaine quickly let go of Sam's hand and Sam adjusted his hair. Then Tina appeared in the open door, glaring at them.

"Who's in my parents – oh! You – I thought Kitty…" Her eyes searched the room. Blaine got up and smiled at her.

"Kitty is not here, don't be afraid. We were – talking."

Tina narrowed her eyes. "Well, talk downstairs. This is not a Sugar-Motto-Party despite her involvement."

"Calm down, woman!" Sam got up and rearranged his shirt. To Blaine it looked obvious that he had participated in more than talking but if Tina suspected something she was pretty good in hiding it. She waited until they both were out then turned off the lights and locked the door.

* * *

Kitty sat there, smirking in Blaine's direction. Seriously, every time he glanced at her her eyes were on him, her mouth curled into a creepy half-smile.

He couldn't care less, after all she had nothing to blackmail him with. Nick wasn't his boyfriend and after the party Blaine had made it clear to him they could never be more than friends – so why did it make him nervous?

Maybe because she had seen him and Sam getting it on and if she told the others about it it could put a halt to their relationship that had made (if Blaine wasn't too mistaken) a romantic turn last Saturday. They still had to clear things and Blaine wanted to hear more specific about Sam's thoughts and feelings but it sure had sounded like something.

Something good.

As Glee was over Blaine collected his things, eager to go home and call Sam who had left school after lunch for a dentist's appointment.

"So! Not dating, huh?"

"Shut up, Kitty." Blaine didn't need to turn around to be able to see her smirking face.

"I haven't decided yet if I care or not but if I do… You owe me and Glee club a hell of an explanation!"

"Why? This is private", Blaine said, shouldering his bag and turning to her.

"Not after you told everyone in person that you two are just friends."

"Things like that can change and it's still private."

She waggled her eyebrows and finally went away. Blaine decided to not think about it anymore.

* * *

Blaine almost didn't want to go over. Too much could happen, wasn't it better if they stayed friends and nothing more? Then again his biggest fear was that Sam would say exactly that. Let's stay friends. Blaine wouldn't be able to take it, not after Saturday, after knowing how Sam's lips felt on his.

And should he bring something like roses or chocolates or would that be too much?

Blaine decided against it, not knowing where things would go. He rang the doorbell and smiled as Sam opened it.

"How are your teeth?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry."

Blaine came in and hung up his jacket, standing somewhat awkwardly in the hallway. Sam looked at him and lingered with unspoken words in front of Blaine.

"I –"

"Nice to –"

Both spoke at the same time and interrupted themselves. They laughed, then Sam pressed a hastened kiss on Blaine's mouth.

"Oh, that –" Blaine didn't speak on as Sam talked about some article he'd read in the dentist's waiting room and food (not sure if it was related) and secretly licked over his lips. Good, very good. They surely weren't aiming for just friends now.

Blaine still couldn't relax and his breathing came too flat. He concentrated on deepening it as they went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat? There are left-overs from yesterday or we could order a pizza", Sam said, looking into the fridge.

Blaine wasn't really hungry, only nervous. They needed to talk like _now_.

"Uhm… you choose", he said.

"Alright, I choose the left-overs. It's healthier and we can warm it up whenever we feel like it."

"Good, because right now I'm not hungry, I…"

Sam closed the door of the fridge and puckered his lip, turning his head. Their eyes met and all of Blaine's efforts to breathe were for nothing. Instead his body tingled and sparkled and he had the feeling his legs would yield anytime soon.

"Wanna talk first?", Sam said. Blaine could only nod and Sam went to sit down at the table.

"Don't worry, Burt and Carol are out for a few hours", he said as Blaine hesitated. So Blaine sat down opposite to him, fumbling his hands.

"Uhm…"

"Yeah, well. I – I don't know where to start", Sam said, insecurely rolling his shoulders. "I pretty much said everything on Saturday."

Blaine puckered his lips and tried to think of a sophisticated way to ask his question. But all his mind was giving him was 'Do you still like me do you like me do you like me?'.

He fumbled his hands and cleared his throat. "Uhm. You said you were worried that you wouldn't be into me after all…"

"Dude, I obviously am. Wait, are you saying you're not into me anymore? Oh my God! And I thought we were – oh gosh! Sorry!" Sam buried his reddening face in his hands and Blaine made an effort to not immediately jump up.

"What?"

"I idiot kissed you when you came in! I'm so sorry, Blaine, I kind of thought – well, I'm just stupid."

"No, stop! What are you talking about? Of course I still like you! Sam!" Blaine couldn't sit still any more, he got up and walked to Sam although he didn't know what to do then.

"What were you thinking? Because I couldn't stop hoping you'd still like me, you would… want to date me."

There, he had said it.

"You did?" Sam put down his hands and looked at Blaine. "I was thinking we already were after Saturday."

"You… were?" Suddenly Blaine had to grin. "So you want to! Wow!"

Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed into that sweet feeling of having your crush returned. Sam smiled back, bright like sunshine, and grabbed his wrist to pull Blaine closer. He sat down on his knees and stared into beautiful blue eyes.

"It's not even weird, is it?", Sam said, letting their foreheads meet.

"I have thought about it often enough", Blaine said. He wetted his lips and breathed through his mouth but as Sam's lips came nearer he closed it and kissed back, shutting his eyes and enjoying the sensation rushing through his whole body.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

"Excuse me? You should be astonished and amazed!", Sam said.

"Oh my god! Sam and Blaine, who would have guessed it!" Artie pulled a face and laid a finger on his chin. "Oh, wait, everybody in Glee club."

Sam crossed his arms, looking at Blaine for moral support. He shrugged and turned to the group they were standing in front of. Sam had been eager to tell them and seemed a bit disappointed now nobody was surprised. Marley hadn't even bothered to close her book and was already back reading it.

Blaine only realised Kitty wasn't present as she came through the doors. She looked at them standing as she took a seat.

"What, are you finally confessing your love now?" She turned to Unique next to her. "Because guess who made out at Tina's party!"

"I knew it!" Tina threw a rumpled paper at Blaine that flew by a few inches over his head.

"Thanks, Kitty. But yes, actually Sam and I just did tell Glee club we're a couple."

"Okay, can we discuss the playlist for Regionals now or what? I was thinking Michael", Sugar said. They all either anticipated in her discussion or turned away to do other things.

Blaine sat down and patted Sam's back. "Look at it that way: Nobody has anything against it."

"I feel so gay", Sam said.

"Well… uhm… is that a bad thing?"

Sam snorted. Then he leaned over to kiss Blaine full on the mouth.

This time the paper hit Blaine's head. He pulled back and glared at Tina.

"No making out in the choir room!", she said. Sugar giggled.

Blaine shoved his chair closer to Sam to hold his hand. As Mr Shue came in he didn't commend or even look twice and Blaine was now more convinced than ever that this group was the most open minded lot of people he had ever met. With them having their backs Sam and he would survive the bullies and the outside world just fine.

And in ten years or so he would write a thank-you-letter to Adams to rub in his face that his stupid bullying had led to something good and wonderful.

**End**


End file.
